


For the Love of Fashion

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Gordon is a touch lovestruck.Originally posted on tumblr October 13th 2016.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Kudos: 8





	For the Love of Fashion

Gordon and Virgil were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Gordon was leaning on his elbow with his head cupped in one hand while he stared off into space, a dreamy and unattached look on his face. Every now and then, Virgil would casually take a sip from his mug of hot chocolate while reading the news, effectively ignoring Gordon.

“Penny wants to take me clothes shopping.” Gordon said out of the blue.

Virgil, to his credit, didn’t startle at the sudden and unexpected comment. “The woman is a saint.”

Gordon hadn’t seemed to have heard. He smiled and closed his eyes. “She calls me a ‘Fashion Emergency’.” 

“She’s too kind.”

Gordon sighed and opened his eyes, grinning at Virgil. “Isn’t that cute?”

“I’ve heard your hangers weep.” Virgil remained stone-faced.

Gordon looked out the window, looking vaguely excited. He stood up. “I think I’ll go swimming. Thanks for listening, Virge.”

He took off.

Virgil placed a hand to his forehead and muttered, “You’re welcome. Oh, poor Lady Penelope. I feel sorry for thee.”

Virgil finished his mug of hot chocolate and went off to his art room to paint something for his love-struck younger brother and his mistress.

Just to be kind.


End file.
